


Big Mouth, Big Trouble

by PetiteLepus



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Slavery, Auctions, Death Threats, Dubcon Mention, F/M, Gladiators, Human Auction, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Noncon mention, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reader-Insert, Slavery, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-05-13 23:53:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14758679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetiteLepus/pseuds/PetiteLepus
Summary: In modern society, after the war, mechs were given certain tasks suited for their frames and alt modes. Swerve pulled the short stick as he was a minibot, but the biggest reason why he was currently being sold as someone's new plaything was his big mouth. Primus help him.





	1. Bidding Once, Bidding Twice, SOLD!

**Author's Note:**

> So, I was in Linnanmäki amusement park and I got this wicked story idea in my head. If you like the story, consider becoming my supporter in Patreon! Enjoy and get hooked!

The air was filled with panicked, fearful and disturbing screeches. Swerve shivered in his chains as he waited for his turn to be appraised by committee. The mech before him, a tiny minibot like him had to be dragged in before the guards decided that it was easier to shock him through his collar. They had laughed how he made too much ruckus for a basic check-up.

 

Maybe it was basic for them, but to Swerve and rest of the minibots in line it felt like end of the world.

 

In a Cybertron where each mech and femme were created to certain aspect and privilege and Swerve had not been graced with the best beginning. Not only was he a minibot, but he had never made himself as great as he could have been. He was destined to become metallurgist, but he found passion in bartender’s job. Too bad no one wanted a minibot to make their drinks of high grade, they wanted them to serve them.

 

Swerve still had his education, but seeing how useless metallurgists were these days he was destined to become a serving mech.

 

Serving mechs were solely meant to serve those better than them. Senators, traders, entrepreneurs, doctors and other great powerful mechs like that. He could do that, Swerve thought. Serving other mechs was main part of being a good bartender.

 

If he only had counted in his abnormally big mouth.

 

Swerve had no filter in his mouth and he hated it. No matter what, he couldn’t control how much or what words left his mouth. Instead of great skills to surpass other minibots, he was graced with missing filter in his mouth. Now his big mouth had gained him a place in committee’s line.

 

A fearful group of nasty mechs who decided where the sad excuse of a mech in question would go. In a good case, the committee would give the mech another chance if not even for as a pleasure mech. If committee saw no use for you, they would simply offline you, melt you and spend your scrap frame parts as spare parts to some other mech.

 

The worst opinion though was—!

 

”Swerve of Helex!”

 

That was his cue. Swerve stepped forward without a problem, not wanting to be shocked or probed with sharp spears. The white minibot shivered before the council of five old grumpy mechs and tried to give them his best winning smile.

 

The council wasn’t impressed even a bit. The minibot swallowed the lump in his intake and tried again, this time with words.

 

”N— Nice day we’re having! No offence but you look amazing for someone who’s seen war and—!”

 

”Swerve of Helix, you’re here before us by following felonies!” The mech in middle, the leader perhaps, cleared up their intake and took a look of the data pad provided for him before him. ”I see that you have defied your programming as metallurgist and have actually sought to become a…”

 

The council member’s face crunched up in distain and Swerve felt himself frown and flinch visibly.

 

”…A bartender instead of server… Not only that, but you have aggravated, insulted mechs above your status—”

 

Swerve wanted to object, to defend himself, but he knew better than to open his mouth again despite the nagging feeling at the back of his processor. He swore, he just tried to chat with them and make them feel like home!

 

”…And for raising your hand against a mech greater than you! How do you answer Swerve of Helex?”

 

”Not guilty!” Swerve shouted with all his guts. ”The accusations are made up, I swear on my spark! I’ve been nothing but good _server_ and I have never meant to mean any harm or hurt to anyone! If I’m guilty, then I’m only guilty for defending myself from unwanted attention and touchy hands!”

 

He wasn’t lying. An overcharged mech in bar had put his servos where it didn’t belong between the minibot’s armour’s seams and Swerve had unconsciously slapped the mech’s touchy hand away and run away. It was a mistake, he knew it from the moment he raised his hand against another mech, but was self-defence! At some parts… At least for any other mech…

 

The big mech in middle of the big desk frowned and without a glance to his fellow members, he took the mallet and pounded it couple times against desk. ”Swerve of Helix, for your crimes against modern Cybertron we sentence you to be sold off as a _plaything_ for any mech willing to spend any shanix on you!”

 

Swerve felt his jaw unhinge and his spark freeze. _Anything_ was better than being sold off as a plaything! Playthings were mechs with no real value or purpose! They were sold off with spare shanix! Mechs bought them to do their worst jobs and particularly sadistic mechs with higher ranks bought them only to torture them for fun and finally kill them!

 

In a split second, Swerve dropped to his knees and begged for his life. ”Please, reconsider! I do anything, _anything_ you want! I’ll be good, I won’t hit anyone and I’ll serve drinks like a good bot! Please, anything but plaything!”

 

The council didn’t recognise his pleas or even offer him a glance. The head mech briefly waved his hand, uninterested. ”Take him away! The sales are about to start! He can still make it there.”

 

The mech grinned briefly and muttered briefly to his companion on his right. ”Some like them with some _will_ in them.”

 

The minibot wasn’t suppose to hear them laugh at his expense, but the council didn’t really even try to cover their remarks. Two guards came and dragged crying Swerve away and before the minibot knew it he was thrown into a pit filled with other bots just like him.

 

Well… _Some_ were like him. Innocent mechs and femmes forced to accept this cruel fate and rest of the bots… They were sold as playthings for a reason.

 

Swerve shivered as he saw mechs that had statis cuffs around their arms and mouthguard solemnly meant for bystanders’ protection. Some were talking by themselves like they were possessed, others twitched uncontrollably like broken toys and others glared murderously anything that moved in their line of sight.

 

Just as if on cue, a menacing looking minicon with moss green paint job saw Swerve looking at him and they growled at him in warning. The metallurgist whimpered as he took a seat in corner of the pit, curled up on himself and pressed his face against his tightly folded arms.

 

This was it, his life was ruined. Ha, like it wasn’t from the moment he was protoformed. No wait, he wasn’t even protoformed, he was forged for this miserable life.

 

He didn’t want it, Swerve would rather have himself offlined on the spot than rather be sold off to some sadistic twisted mech that would tear his limbs off, open his energon lines and expose his spark for the whole world to see before granting him the death he would so look forward to.

 

Time went by slowly in holding pit. Other mechs mainly kept to themselves, no one wanting to bother themselves with another lost cases. Swerve wanted to do what he always did when he was upset, talk, but seeing the situation he was in he was oddly quiet for himself.

 

Finally, after hours of waiting the guards came to pick up the first group on mechs to be sold. As the guards grew near, Swerve curled up in the corner, hoping that they wouldn’t pay any attention to him and leave him to make peace with his maker.

 

The minibot held his breath when the guard walked past him… But didn’t notice him. The big mech instead yanked a minibot on other side of the wall up and dragged them to the door. The other minibot didn’t go quietly. They were crying, screaming and fighting with all their might, but they were no match for a big guard.

 

Swerve shivered as the door closed and he and rest of the playthings were trapped inside the darkness. He couldn’t shake the other minibot’s screams from his processor so he tried to overrun the noises with his own.

 

”It’s going to be alright, right? I’m going to be fine, just fine—! No, I won’t be fine, not at all…!” Swerve held his helm in fear and horror. ”S— someone is going to buy me and kill me… slowly…! And I’ll be dead, but not before they torture me and make me beg for it…! Oh Primus…!”

 

The poor minibot shivered so badly in fear that his armour plates started rattling against each other. He could only imagine what his buyer would do to him. Puncture his tires, tear them off his shoulders, then pluck his plating off…

 

”Next!” Came a booming voice of guard and the white minibot flinched. Was it already time? Had they already sold the other bots? He had no time to wonder about it as guard stomped over to him and yanked him painfully hard up by his arm. Swerve cried in pain, but the guard snarled at him. ”Move it plaything! You’re going out now!”

 

The guard shoved him out of the pit with other bots and took them away. He couldn’t help but to notice that he mech who had growled at him was walking just in front of him, but luckily there was a guard walking right next to minibot. Swerve wasn’t’t sure where they were being taken, but he could still try to speak his way out of this mess. If he managed to talk himself into trouble, he could talk himself out of it.

 

”Hey fellas…!” The metallurgist laughed awkwardly, his chains rattling as he lifted his arms in attempt to appear friendlier. ”Can’t we all just call quits and stop for the day, huh? How does it sound? I bet you got better things to do than drag us harmless minis around and rough us up, right? You know what, I could mix you up some killer drinks! Huh? How does that sound, I even got some nice high-grade, unless your buddies already emptied my apartment… But still, I—!”

 

”Shut up!” The guard finally snapped, raising his hand at Swerve and the minibot threw his arms up to protect himself from upcoming assault. It never came. Swerve peeked past his fingers and saw that the other guard had stopped his companion.

 

”Easy there buddy. No one wants to buy an ugly mech with dents.”

 

”Who would want a bot like him?” A guard asked from another and Swerve lowered his arms slowly as even his fake smile died out. ”He’s not even attractive! He’s bulky and clumsy!”

 

”Easy!” The other guard laughed as he patted his companion on the shoulder. ”Some mechs like them that way. You know? More to toy with or whatever they wish to do to them?”

 

The guards laughed together and poor Swerve hung his head in defeat, only to run into another mech’s back. The mech before him in great retains had suddenly stopped. The guards walked up to mech and pushed them with such force that he almost knocked them over.

 

”Move it pipsqueak!”

 

Swerve heard the mech before him grumble and hiss something that sounded a lot like _fragging kill you all_ underneath his breath, but then kept moving. Swerve swallowed a lump that had formed to his intake and quietly kept walking. The small group arrived behind the stage where they would be displayed to potential buyers.

 

The minibot shivered as he heard the host talk on the other side of the curtains. ”Welcome back from our nice little breather gentlemechs and femmes! And moving on from the earlier mech, we got new plates in here!”

 

The guard shoved the unstable green mech before the metallurgist on to the stage. Swerve listened how the host tried to sell off the mech to willing buyers.

 

”This little thing is suitable for minis’ battles or perfect to rile up any gladiator before the big match! Not suitable for pleasure means, this thing bit it’s latest _suitor’s_ spike off!”

 

Soon people were bidding on the mech. The white little bot was horrified to think what kind of mech would buy him… They either had to be suicidal, stupid or something worst!

 

”Sold to Overlord in the back row for 50 shanix! Come and take your prize big mech! It ain’t going anywhere!”

 

Swerve couldn’t believe his audials. Overlord was there!? The famous sociopath who owned Cybertron’s gladiator rings!? One of the most feared mechs during war and to this day!? Swerve couldn’t take it, if Overlord was there then no doubt there would be some dangerous mechs. He had to escape and quickly!

 

The minibot didn’t have much time to think of a escape plan. A hand pressed against Swerve’s back and pushed him through the curtains.

 

He was blinded by all the lights aimed at him, but when he tried to shield his visor Swerve was yanked forward by the chains around his arms. He looked around and saw an enormous audience that had gathered for the bidding. Behind all the mechs stood a blue mech bigger than anyone Swerve had ever seen. Overlord was looking at him, amusement tingling in his crimson eyes as Swerve shook on his spot on the stage.

 

”What we have here is a metallurgist! I know, not the rarest mech around or wanted, but take a look at these bulky tires on his shoulders and all the plates protecting his frame from blows! I’m sure he can take a hit or two!” The host hit Swerve’s aft and the minibot yelped in pain, embarrassment burning his faceplates.

 

”Ouch, that hurt, why woul—!” The minibot grunted as host squeezed his cheeks together painfully hard, his servos digging into Swerve’s cheeks.

 

”He has a big mouth, sure, but you know what you can fit in this big mouth? Big spikes!”

 

The audience laughed at the joke and Swerve hung his helm in shame, his lower lip wobbling as he tried his best not to burst into tears as the bedding began. He wiped a coolant rising to his visor as he tried to hold in sobs.

 

”25 shanix!” Someone shouted.

 

”27 shanix!” Other one shouted.

 

”10 shanix and not a shanix more!” Overlord hollered and the whole room erupted in laughter at his bidding, including the host and Swerve averted his gaze down to his pedes. If he was going to be the butt of the joke then he might as well accept it… he was going to be sold off as one.

 

Shamefully the bidding continued from the 10 shanix last offered and no one sounded like they were serious about him after that. He had lost all the changes he had when he was made into a joke. A little hope sparked in Swerve’s spark. If no one would offer anything then maybe he would live to see another day in a pit.

 

”100 shanix and if anyone tries to outbid me, I will fragging tie your tailpipes in a knot and pull them out from your intakes!”

 

The whole room fell silent and Swerve’s poor spark was about to burst in fear. Someone just bought him and that someone sounded like a real deal. Real deal meaning he would be dead by the end of the day.

 

Well, at least it didn’t sound like Overlord had bought him. Swerve raised his helm and froze in horror.

 

The mech who bought him was actually a femme, but not just any femme. A real warborn forged _warrior like Overlord._ Swerve was baffled. What an former soldier did in place like this, the war was long over! Then it hit him. The femme must have wanted to feel the famous joy of killing again that Swerve had heard so much. It was a living rumour that tanks, fighter jets and warborns were the first line fighters during war and it wasn’t unheard that they developed a taste for killing.

 

Swerve was sure she had appetite like Unicron himself. She looked dangerous and it was clear from her angrily radiating field across the room. Every mech in audience made room as she walked towards her prize. No one could tell by her emotionless face what she was thinking. Her crimson optics, if she had any, were covered by visor and rest of her face were covered by filtered faceplate. Either she had mouth hidden there in tight grimace or she had none. Swerve didn’t know which one he preferred.

 

The femme pushed herself on the stage and walked up to Swerve. The poor minibot shivered as he craned his neck to keep eye contact with her, scared that she would just offline him before all the mechs present.

 

”H— Hi there, I bet you don’t want to talk about this or—?”

 

She lifted her hand and the metallurgist flinched, but calmed down a little bit once he saw that she didn’t reach for him. Instead she reached for her subspace and pulled out a card, no doubt filled with shanix. She glanced at the host next to her and dropped the card to his hand.

 

”There’s your money. I’m taking him now.” She grunted and this time she reached for Swerve, but the host stopped her. ”Wouldn’t you like to have him delivered—!”

 

”I _said_ I’m taking him _now…!_ ” She growled and the host backed up with their arms up in surrender. Swerve clenched his denta together, but didn’t put up a useless fight as the femme grabbed his sides and threw him over her dark purple painted shoulder. Without another word she turned and walked through the audience towards the exit in the back.

 

Swerve watched all the unknown faces that snickered at him and his fate. He gathered his strength in his backstrut and tried to see behind him where he would end up… Only to make direct eye contact with right in front of him standing Overlord.

 

Swerve let out few octaves higher yelp that made the warborn mech grin maliciously at him. The giant mech reached his hand out towards poor frightened minibot, but before he could touch Swerve, a sharp talon tipped fingers wounded tight against Overlord’s approaching hand.

 

The metallurgist flinched in shock and craned his helm to see his buyer glaring warningly at Overlord. ”Hands off Overlord. He’s mine.”

 

The blue mech grinned, his red optics flashing in mirth. ”Aww, you’re no fun. I bid on him too.”

 

”And now he’s in my arms, not yours…!” She growled, her hold on Overlord’s hand tightening to the point where Swerve could hear sociopath’s armour creaking as it slowly started to give in. ”So _back off…!_ ”

 

Overlord wasn’t scared even the slightest. It was the opposite, he looked like he was having a time of his life. His smile was so wide and full of mirth that it was unsettling to watch for the onlookers. Finally, he pulled his hand back and the femme let him. Overlord smiled some more. ”As you wish, but do consider bringing him to my colosseum when you get _bored_ with him… I’ll have him against my newest recruit here…”

 

Swerve looked to the side and saw the moss green crazy mech from earlier standing at his new owner’s feet. He was still glaring at the white minibot, but at least he wasn’t hissin— No, he was hissing and growling. Swerve shivered and curled up on his place on femme’s shoulder, wishing that she wouldn’t throw him into gladiator fight right away.

 

Much to Swerve’s horror, she was silent. Overlord took her silence as a win on his part and he ever so kindly took the femme’s clawed hand to his, brought her hand to his face and kissed her razor sharp talons, all while keeping perfect eye contact.

 

”See you soon my love.” He glanced at staring Swerve and smiled wider. ”And we’ll see you little minibot…!”

 

Swerve had never been so afraid in his life before…! The femme carried him out of the council’s bidding hall and before Swerve knew what happened, his buyer transformed into a enormous fighter jet and by enormous the metallurgist meant that he had room inside her to sit down, but he couldn’t relax. Not now when he was being taken away buy a energon thirsty femme.

 

The little bot got on his feet and tried to find a way out of his new owner’s cargo hold, but in vain. The place was sealed shut and there were no ways out. Swerve groaned out loud and took a seat again. He had to make a plan to escape.

 

Obviously he couldn’t fight his way out. He had a war veteran against him and he had failed every single gun exam ever made in Cybertron’s history. He had no power or abilities that would help him to fight against his buyer so he had to be sneaky about it. Swerve could put up a little longer with the humiliation, the fear and constant threat of death if it meant he could buy himself time to figure out how to escape.

 

Plan one! Wait for your chance and escape! Get hired into quickest leaving ship and get the frag out of Cybertron. Live a lousy unhappy life, but be alive at least and not dead.

 

Swerve nodded and smiled as a way to reassure himself that everything was going to be alright. He would escape and live, no matter what he had to do to get there.

 

The air shifted and the minibot almost lost his footing. The world span around him and suddenly he fell face first on the solid ground. The metallurgist groaned and mumbled under his breath in pain, before he turned to look behind him. The giant purple femme was just behind him, looking down on him, her field unable to be read.

 

She raised her hand and the minibot cried out in fear, throwing his arms yet again to defend himself from harm. He knew it, she bought him to kill him! Swerve got ready to be offlined on the spot… when a weight around his hands disappeared.

 

Baffled and confused, the metallurgist onlined his optics behind his visor to see. What he saw took him by surprise. The femme had torn open his cuffs around his hand with her bare hands.

 

”Stay here and don’t touch anything.” That was the only warning he got and there wasn’t another one coming. The femme turned and walked out of the room, the huge metal door binging locked behind her.

 

Swerve didn’t waste any time sitting around. He jumped on his pedes and ran to the closest door to him. He tried to open the door, but doors wouldn’t open no matter how he pulled or what code he inserted the door wouldn’t budge.

 

Then he noticed the hazy screen doors. That could be his chance! He would open a door, transform and speed off to the puzzling city streets where she or no one can ever find him! Swerve ran to hazy doors and pushed open button and a victorious smile broke out on his face as the door binged as a sign that it was unlocked.

 

The minibot threw the door open and ran outside… but his escape was cut short as a wall came before him. Why would anyone have a wall in around their unit housing? He was running out of time. Swerve had to climb over it.

 

With all his might he pulled himself up the wall and he threw his leg over it, ready to jump to freedom when suddenly he realised the horrifying reason for the wall. Swerve screamed and fell back on the floor, quickly scrambling as far away from the wall as possible. It wasn’t a wall, but a balcony over hundred stories high!

 

If Swerve hadn’t looked down he would have jumped and fell to his death! The near death experiment was enough to activate minibot’s cooling fans as his frame heated up in fear and shock, his ventilations in danger of giving up on his systems.

 

”I told you not to touch anything…!” Came a warning growl behind Swerve. The shaken up minibot slowly glanced behind him, coolant steadily leaking from his visor’s edges. His owner wasn’t happy, far from it and now he was dead.


	2. Problems Come In Big Packages!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, I'm too happy to see you guys enjoy my stories that I'm not really sure if it's right for me to try to gain money from it... So why not give up on my patreon? Anyway, enjoy the newest chapter!

Swerve shivered, his armour plating rattling against his protoform. His buyer didn’t offer him any sympathy as she grabbed him and threw him back inside the apartment. Swerve knew, he wasn’t the lightest most petite minibot ever, but she threw him like he was as light as engex glass.

 

Swerve hit the small table in living area and the glass table shattered underneath his weight. The small mech groaned, not really hurt and tried to push himself back up, glass shards cracking underneath his palms.

 

He heard loud clanking and looked to side to see his buyer locking the balcony door and stomping at him. Swerve panicked and backed up, making more glass crack under him. ”W- Wait, I’m sorry, I wasn’t trying to run away, I swear!”

 

The femme didn’t listen to him. She took in the sorry state of her destroyed engex table before marching over to Swerve.

 

”I know how you little things work…!” She hissed at his face, visor burning bright red in poorly concealed rage. ”You aren’t strong like warborns are, but you think you’re so much smarter than us…! Well, you learn a thing or two in war…!”

 

The femme yanked Swerve’s out out from under him in one smooth move and Swerve fell on his back and the purple con jumped on top him. The minibot cried out in fear as the femme slammed her hand over his shoulder and sank her sharp claw tips in his vents on his chassis.

 

”You learn how easy it’s to make spark fail with some well aimed pain!”

 

”No, please no, I’m sorry, I won’t do it again, I just wanted to see how your place looked because I’ve never seen such big place and I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to upset you, please forgive me, I’ll be good, I promise!” Swerve screamed from the bottom of his chassis and the pressure around him vanished.

 

Carefully, he onlined his optics and saw that the femme had gotten off of him. She was standing above him, but now she had something in her hand. A leash. Swerve followed the leash and to his shock saw it link to his intake. She had put a electric collar on him that would shock him if he disobeyed!

 

”You’ll be wearing that until otherwise said. I have to make sure you don’t try anything stupid again.”

 

”I- I won’t do anything, I promise!”

 

The con grunted, snapping the leash quickly much to Swerve’s shock. ”Get up. It’s time to eat before bed.”

 

”B- But the time is just—!”

 

”It’s the middle of night.” She grunted and poor minibot gawked. How was that possible? Had he been in the pit with other playthings longer than his processor could register it?

 

The owner snapped the leash again and growled warningly. Swerve stumbled to get on his pedes as fast as possible and followed his buyer to kitchen. The purple con opened an enormous fridge and pulled out a cube of energon.

 

At the sight of delicious fuel, Swerve’s stomach growled in late reminder that he hadn’t fuelled whole day. The femme turned to look at him and just stared at him standing before her. The metallurgist switched his weight from one leg to another awkwardly, uncertain of what to do.

 

”Um… M- May I please have some?” He asked meekly, smiling awkwardly and hoping he would be fed. The femme kept staring at him, until finally she offered the cube for him. The white minibot shakily took the cube from her arms and and drank from it.

 

Oh man, it was good…! Not the best quality or tastiest, but it felt so good to have something to fuel with. Swerve drank as much as he could before the cube was taken from his lips.

 

”Enough.” His owner grunted before putting the cube back in the fridge. Swerve whined a little, but kept to himself. He was a little confused however… Why did she feed him just like that? Was she feeling sorry for him? He had no time to wonder and no intentions to look gift horse in the mouth.

 

The femme lead Swerve to room she had earlier disappeared to and little mech was surprised to see it was a bedroom and a big one. For a femme her size it was only natural though.

 

The bed was just as big as rest of the room, but there were only one berth. The white mech looked around but there were no other furniture in room. Then it all clicked in his head.

 

She was going to frag him, claim him as her own, force her spike inside him, break his valve…!

 

Swerve panicked, but he tried to play it cool. She would have probably wanted him even more if he showed fear. So he laughed lightly and pointed at the living area. ”Wow, what a room, ha ha, I can just sleep on the couch so you don’t need to—!”

 

He managed to turn around when there was a warning crackle of electricity coming off from his collar and a massive hand clamped down on his shoulder. Swerve whimpered as he was slowly lead towards the berth.

 

”I- I don’t know if you know, but we minibots are really small, like, our spikes and valves, ha ha, so small you know!” He laughed, his nerves running wild the closer the berth got. Suddenly he was pushed on his knees. His owner sat on the bed and Swerve broke down sobbing.

 

”P- Please, you don’t need to do this, I do anything, just don’t make me do this, you’re too big, y- you’re going to tear me apart and I can’t—!”

 

”You sleep there.”

 

Swerve looked at her in confusion. ”What?” He asked and swallowed. ”Y- You don’t want to interface with me…?”

 

Without any face to show her emotions, she gave him good impression how disgusted she looked by the idea. ”No. You sleep there on the floor beside my berth. You’re my pet and I’ll be treating you as one.”

 

Swerve let out a long relieved sigh he didn’t realise he was even holding. She wasn’t going to use him for interfacing. Bless Primus.

 

The femme kicked her legs up and lied down on the berth, quickly clapping her hands together and shutting off the lights. The minibot watched carefully how his owner’s chassis rumbled a silently, cooling fans slowly blowing out warm air and how her visor dimmed until it went completely dark.

 

Swerve sighed quietly and curled up on himself on the floor, using his hands as a makeshift pillow. At least he was safe from raping. Many of the playthings weren’t as lucky as he was and they were taken forcibly during their first night cycle by their new masters. He couldn’t image the horror they went through that weren’t as lucky as he had been.

 

Slowly, Swerve offlined his optics, evened out his cooling fans and he fell into recharge.

 

In his sleep, Swerve was trapped in a nightmare. He had to relive whole day he was sold, from the council’s judgment to the moment he was standing before his potential buyers, but only this time he was bought by Overlord.

 

The minibot shivered in his recharge, his hands and feet twitching without his permission as he dreamt of the horrors that he would had ended up facing if Overlord had bought him instead of the femme that had taken him in.

 

Finally, in his dream, his owner bought him, but as soon as he was over her shoulder she carried her over to Overlord. The war born smiled a wide cruel smile as he held Swerve like a broken ragdoll,mouth moving as words fell from his mouth like booming thunder.

 

”Make your peace with Primus little toy. Because I’m going to—!”

 

Swerve never found out what he was going to do. There was a loud glass shattering scream and he violently jolted awake. It was his owner screaming!

 

The metallurgist jumped on his pedes and looked at the berth where his owner was laying, only to find it empty. Swerve was dumbfounded, where had she disappeared to? He didn’t have to wait answer to come to him, because it literally _HIT_ him.

 

Swerve’s whole world went upside down and all he felt was pounding pain all over his frame as he was thrown against the wall. The minibot cried in agony, his whole body burning in pain, but before he could fall limply on the ground a big hand wrapped around his intake, lifted him from the ground and banged his body against the wall.

 

The poor bot forced his optics open and he came face to face with his owner’s dark crimson visor. She outright hissed at him and her hold around his intake tightened to the point where it almost cut off his energon's flow in his cables.

 

”A—!” Swerve tried to speak, but his vocal processor was almost crushed by his owner’s thumb. Swerve raised his hands to her arm and tried to pull himself up, but to no avail.

 

She growled and pushed her face against his, the vicious red glow from her visor swallowing the minibot’s face. ”Who sent you!?”

 

”W— Wh—!”

 

She pulled Swerve back and slammed him painfully back against the wall.

 

”Who sent you!? Tell me!”

 

”N- No! Y- You bought me today, remember!” Swerve shouted with all his might. His owner kept growling at him, but then her visor flashed and she dropped the minibot on the floor like touching him burned her hand. Swerve hacked and coughed, his hand immediately going to his damaged intake.

 

He noticed movement from the corner of his optic and instantly backed up into room’s corner where he felt safer than anywhere else in sky-high apartment. His owner was growling at the side by herself, clenching her fists together until she screamed and punched the wall!

 

Swerve jolted in fear and brought his arms over himself to protect himself if she decided to harm him. There was a whir of door opening and the minibot peeked past his arms to see that his owner had left the room.

 

Swerve stayed still for what felt like an eternity until the pain around his neck eased and finally let him talk properly. The minibot coughed and hacked, his vocal processor burning with pain. Slowly, he pushed himself to his pedes, optics carefully on the door in case his owner decided to come back to finish what she started.

 

She didn’t come, so Swerve took his chance and sought shelter from her in case she wanted to roughhouse him further. With his safety as his main goal, the minibot crawled underneath the huge berth and wrapped his arms around his frame.

 

The metallurgist hadn’t been a plaything even for a day and he was already done for it. He wanted to feel safe, even if safe meant that he would have had to return to sleep on shabby berth in one room apartment that cost way too much for him just because he was a minibot. Finally, Swerve couldn’t stop the sobs wrecking his frame and he started to cry silently by himself…

 

After an hour there was a whir and Swerve snapped awake. He must have fallen into recharge at some point. The minibot carefully peeked from under the berth and saw his owner stumbling and fumbling to get to the berth. When she finally got seated, her legs were right in front of poor shaking minibot.

 

”Pet?” He heard her slur. Swerve clamped a hand over his mouth. He heard sloshing and gulping before a bottle crashed on the wall where she had him pinned earlier and Swerve barely managed not to yelp.

 

”Pet! Where are you?” She slurred after him and the minibot whimpered silently in great fear. She was overcharged, how much, he didn’t know. Based on the strong smell it was some strong engex.

 

The femme kept calling him couple more times before she gave up, laid down on the berth and fell back into recharge and after painful hours of nauseating paranoia Swerve fell into recharge also.

 

The morning came finally and by the time Swerve woke up it was already pretty bright outside. He was horrified by how long he had recharged, but he couldn’t really be mad at himself. At his old job as server he would have been beaten if he had been this late from his shift, but now he had a owner to worry about instead of boss.

 

A owner who was nowhere in sight. Swerve carefully left the berth’s safety and wondered around the room without a real goal. He looked the spot where the bottle was shattered and saw no shards or pieces of glass. Had he dreamt the whole fiasco last night and just rolled under the berth in his sleep?

 

No, there was a large dent on the wall where he remembered her owner punching it. Swerve gulped. He had to go outside despite not wanting to. There was nothing for him in the berth room and his HUD was warning him about nearly empty fuel tank… Liked it or not, he had to go and face his owner.

 

Swerve walked out and immediately saw his owner sitting by the new low glass table where the earlier she had thrown him at was. She appeared to be reading a datapad, but once she heard the berth room’s door open she looked up at the minibot.

 

The little bot twitched and averted his gaze from his owner’s. A bold move that could get him brutally punished, but he couldn’t just handle the eye contact at the moment.

 

”Come here pet.” The purple con ordered with some bite to her voice. Swerve hung his helm, but did as he was told and walked up to his owner.

 

”Sit.”

 

He did as he was told again and took a seat on the floor by her feet. The whole time he kept his head downright, not looking at his owner at all until she took hold of his chin and made him look at her. She stared at him as emotionlessly as she could with her hidden face… Until she let him pull his head back.

 

The owner grunted under her breath and got up, fetching a glass of energon from the fridge. Swerve looked up as he saw the gently glowing food and he could feel his tank grumble again in need of nutrients. His owner placed the cube on the table before Swerve and the minibot whined under his breath at the sight of food and pitifully glanced at the con standing next to him.

 

The femme crossed her arms over her chassis and nodded slightly. ”Go ahead and eat.”

 

Swerve took glances between the energon and his owner, but it didn’t appear to be a test of any kind so he shakily lifted the cube to his lips and took a careful sip. His optics widened in shock. It was so tasty, much higher grade than energon he had last night! The minibot couldn’t control himself, he gulped down the whole cube in one go, positively gasping for breath once he was done.

 

The metallurgist put the glass down on the table and turned to look at his owner meekly. The femme nodded mindfully and motioned him to get up with her arm. Swerve did as commanded and she lead him back to balcony where they had last night been. The purple con turned to look at Swerve and the minibot shivered.

 

”I’m going to take you to my friend to check for any damage.” She told him and he nodded. Swerve wasn’t that excited to meet her friends if they were anything like she was, but he had no choice. Quietly, he lifted his arms up and the femme took him by the arms before transforming and flying to the sky.

 

When they landed, she didn’t waste any time transforming and having Swerve walk by himself. She took the lead connected to his neck and nudged him forward, to a new place that he had never seen before.

 

The place was old abandoned space ship, big and bold from war times, now changed into someone’s house like many abandoned ships were after war, now during peaceful times. Swerve shrank on himself as his owner lead him to ship’s door. She banged the door, they waited and soon door slid open and Swerve couldn’t believe his optics.

 

Before him was standing one of the war legends himself. No one knew where he came from or which side he truly fought for, but Swerve was positive that this was the infamous Tarn standing before him.

 

The enourmous mech looked at Swerve’s owner, took one glance at him and then turned back to his owner. Despite the feared mask covering his face, Swerve had an idea that he looked pleased.

 

”So, you got yourself a plaything like I instructed.” The dark purple tank crooned, clear pleasure seeping from the tone of his smooth voice. ”What is he?”

 

”A metallurgist.” Swerve’s owner bluntly replied, before carefully snapping her claws over his head. ”Greet your superior pet.”

 

”G- Good day to you sir…!” The minibot stuttered, trying his best to keep eye contact with warborn and giving him the killer smile they told he once had. ”I- I’ve heard a lot of you since war, b- but it’s an honour meeting an real deal, I mean there are many imposters but few come as close as real deal as you…!”

 

Tarn didn’t say anything and Swerve felt like dying as he kept staring at him. Finally, the tank glanced at minibot’s owner and motioned her to follow him inside. With a small nudge, Swerve moved and they both entered inside the space ship’s halls.

 

”You have a talkative one.” Tarn commented as they walked. Swerve’s owner grunted. ”I thought he wouldn’t talk anymore. Brought him for Nickel to check on.”

 

Primus, Swerve was so afraid. Who was this Nickel and what would they do to him if they were as horrible as these warborns were? Suddenly, the purple mech stopped and turned to look at the femme behind the minibot. ”So?”

 

”So?” The femme replied.

 

”Here for the usual?” Tarn inquired and minibot tilted his head. What usual? Drink, food, company?

 

Swerve’s owner nodded, but she didn’t look happy at all. ”Let’s just get this over with.”

 

”As you wish old friend.” Tarn crooned before opening a door at the end of the hall and guiding his guests inside.

 

Swerve flinched visibly. The room they were in was a medical lab, clean as a whistle and so sterile that you could probably lick any surface inside there. But the two bots inside the room and all their sharp scalpels, saws and tubes were what made Swerve’s energon lines freeze.

 

One mech was normal looking medic that you could expect to see in any fine clinic, a white, red and blue seeker apparently by his wings. The other one was a small minicon, but she appeared far less dangerous to Swerve. He actually sympathised with her.

 

The blue green femme was probably a plaything like Swerve. She must had it just as badly as he had… if not even worse. Being Tarn’s plaything must have been awful, especially if he had his very own doctor to perform inhumane tests on the minicon!

 

When two bots in question turned to look at them, Tarn was already by their side.

 

”This is Pharma. My new medic, but don’t let his appearance fool you. He’s my little plaything.” Tarn grinned behind his mask as Pharma scowled, hating his application. The tank pulled his plaything closer to his side and leaned over his shoulder to look at the seeker through his mask. ”Come on Pharma? Where are your manners? Greet our lovely guests.”

 

The medic grumbled under his breath and made absolutely no effort to hide his scowl or even make his bitter smile look more genuine. ”Pardon my manners. They seem to have been lost to all this slag racing clusterfrag—!”

 

There was a warning crack as medic’s shoulder plate almost gave up under Tarn’s warning squeeze and the medic violently coughed cleared his intake. ”I mean, I sure enjoy being my master’s loyal plaything. It gives me such pleasure that no amount of healing and caring can give.”

 

Tarn let go of Pharma’s dented shoulder and patted the top of his helm. ”Good boy.”

 

Swerve was dumbfounded. A normal mech and a seeker for one as a plaything!? Either he had been a responsible for someone important’s death or no one wanted him to work at their clinic anymore for a reason or another. Tarn looked down at a little femme who proudly moved to stand on enormous mech’s side. ”And this is Nickel. My beloved little misfit group’s medic.”

 

”Pleasure.” Nickel moved up before Swerve and his owner and offered her hand to other bigger femme. ”If you ever need a health scan or repair just come to me and _our_ plaything. Pharma works under my careful optic and can’t make a mistake while I watch after him.”

 

Now Swerve was baffled. She wasn’t a plaything, but a owner like Tarn?! He was so confused, he could swear others could hear the nonexistent gears in his head screeching against each other as he tried to make something out of this whole ordeal.

 

”I’m fine, but I would appreciate it if you could check on my pet. I’m afraid I might have handled him too hard.” The minibot’s owner said as she gave his leash to blue green minicon. Nickel took the leash from her and the bigger cons turned to each other.

 

”Shall we talk things over a glass of engex? I’m sure you will find it suited for your tastes, it’s pre-war made blend.” Tarn asked from the purple femme. She nodded quietly as an answer and the tank took her hand to his and bowed like a gentlemech. ”Right this way my friend.”

 

Swerve watched after the duo of blood thirsty killers until med lab’s doors closed behind them and officially left Swerve alone with Nickel and Pharma. The minibot turned to look at the femme of his size and smiled awkwardly, raising his hand to rub the back of his neck. ”N- Nice to meet you, I- I’m Swerve of Helex, I’m a metallurgist, but I really don’t mind serving or—!”

 

”Seeing that you’re stuttering it’s best if we scan you for any internal damage.” Nickel interrupted, quickly snapping Swerve’s collar open and taking a personally way too close look at his intake, much to minibot’s utter embarrassment and shock. How could she just take his collar off without his owner’s permission?!

 

”Oi, shouldn’t you get owner’s decision first before you go and remove pet’s collar!?” Pharma snapped at the minicon, who in reply gave the seeker a unimpressed and resenting sneer. ”As a doctor you should already know that we have a job to do and all permissions given to us once a plaything passes to our hands. So quit your yapping, grab a scanner and scan him!”

 

Nickel had more bite in her voice than Swerve had anyone ever before have. Pharma grumbled underneath his breath, but unless he wanted to be punished again by Tarn then he had to do as Nickel told him to do. So he grabbed a scanner and ran a scan over Swerve’s frame.

 

After a few minutes of ogling and scanning, the little machine binged and the seeker looked at the results.

 

”He appears to be in good shape.” Pharma said as she put away his scanner, already turning away from white minibot and ready to move on to his main project, repairing his dented shoulder. Nickel made a nasty face at his plaything. ”Are you blind or just oblivious?! He obviously has bruising in his intake!”

 

”Which doesn’t kill him!” Pharma snapped back at her. ”He probably did something to annoy whoever roughhoused him!”

 

”Which MEANS that we have an duty as doctors to help his injuries recover!” Nickel outright screeched at the seeker, before making a perfect turn around towards Swerve who flinched at how quickly she could turn despite having wheels as pedes.

 

”Don’t worry, I’ll go get some lotion that’s going to help your intake heal. Just in case, I’ll give your master a bottle to take with her so if you get hurt you can just apply the lotion yourself. I’ll be right back!” Nickel said before rushing out of the room.

 

Swerve was glad someone was there to help him, but he wished Nickel wouldn’t have left him alone with Pharma. The minibot had an idea that the bigger medic didn’t like him or thought he had any privileges that any mech should have had a access to. He bet that if it was up to Pharma, the medic would leave Swerve depending on his own rotten luck.

 

”So… You’re like me?” The metallurgist asked and smiled awkwardly.

 

”Nothing like you.” The bigger mech snapped as he moved to get the tools used to repair his shoulder.

 

”But… Aren’t you a plaything also?”

 

”It’s my horrendous title for now, but once I get out of here I will regain my honorary title as Cybertron’s best doctor!”

 

”Big goals you have there buddy!” Swerve laughed, all in good humour. Pharma turned to glare at him and abandoned his work to stomp over at the poor minibot. Oh no, instead of trying to make things weird and awkward Swerve had wanted to find a common ground with seeker.

 

He shrank under the medic’s merciless glare and the seeker looked like he wanted to give the minibot a piece of his mind… but he didn’t. Instead, Pharma smiled down at him, but something about his smile didn’t look so genuine.

 

”How exactly you got your intake bruised?” He asked. Swerve opened his mouth to answer, but the medic snapped his hand up and interrupted him. ”No, I think I know. You were being a smart mouth and you got punished, am I right?”

 

Swerve frowned sadly and tried to talk, only to be shunned again. ”Let me guess. Your owner wanted to interface with you but you were being difficult and you got hurt?”

 

”No!” The minibot finally cried. ”Nothing like that! She didn’t even try to take me to berth!”

 

Pharma made an awed face and crossed his arms with one hand holding his chin. ”Ah, I see! No wonder. You’re small, chunky and bulky. Not exactly the most attractive plaything to have. I wonder why exactly she bought you?”

 

Swerve whimpered and looked down on his pedes, not wanting to see the smug look on Pharma’s face. He had a point there, because if she didn’t buy him for pleasure means then why did she buy him? Was she truly going to put him in gladiator ring with other bots or just kill him herself?

 

”Don’t worry, I doubt she wants to kill you.” Pharma said and Swerve snapped his helm up. Had he said his thoughts out loud? How embarrassing…! But he didn’t blush or get defeated, he got interested. It looked like Pharma had an idea what he was bought for.

 

The medic grinned at the confused look on metallurgist’s face. With a gentle hand that betrayed his face, he guided Swerve out of the med bay and lead him down the halls of huge space ship. Was he going to help him escape?

 

”Don’t get the wrong idea, Tarn would kill me if I let you escape.” This time he was sure he hadn’t said it out loud. He glanced at the seeker, confused and he smirked down at him. ”I’m just going to show you what’s waiting you.”

 

They stopped to a door and Swerve looked at it in confusion. There was sounds of metal clanking and thumping. Pharma grinned, dialled a code to door and the door slid open to a smallest crack that Swerve could see through.

 

What he saw made his spark stutter inside his chassis.

 

The famous Tarn bend over a table, hands gripping table’s edges as Swerve’s owner held him by his hips and pounded into tank’s glowing valve. The minibot couldn’t tear his optics away from the scene, not when he saw how her spike spread Tarn’s valve open, not when Tarn’s valve’s mesh lips swelled under harsh beating as her hips collided against his or how they both groaned and panted in animalistic manner

 

As he stared at the scene unfolding before his optics, Pharma leaned down and whispered maliciously to minibot’s receiver. ”See that? Just because she didn’t frag you as soon as she could doesn’t mean she doesn’t want to do it…! I bet she’s just waiting for the perfect moment to take you and when she does, it will hurt, you’re going to tear, bleed and cry for someone, anyone and there won’t be no one there to help you…!”

 

Pharma was done. He had done what he intended, so he turned around and walked back to med lab to repair himself, leaving Swerve behind him, broken and crying...


	3. Fight!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Swerve's troubles continue and when his owner's money runs out they take drastic measures to get more money.

Swerve was quiet for the whole trip back to sky-high apartment, which his owner didn’t seem to mind. All poor white mech could think about was the sight of his owner’s spike stretching valve as big as Tarn’s like it almost couldn’t fit there. She was so huge that she made even a warborn groan in mild pain during fragging…!

Swerve couldn’t help but to fear for his life. What would happen to him if she decided to frag him? She could literally kill her with her spike only! Oh how he wished he could be free or at least live with Nickel and Pharma… They didn’t appear to be treated badly.

Once they made it back the femme lead him to living room where she made Swerve kneel before her as she took a seat on the couch.

The minibot could feel coolant collecting in his armour seams. Her crotch was almost directly in front of his face…! One klick and she could just pop her spike out and force poor Swerve to take it in his mouth…!

He shivered and weeped quietly, panic steadily seeping into his voice. Slowly, his owner moved her hand down, lower and lower….! Swerve shut his optics tight and there was a click and a loud sob escaped past his lips.

”Why are you crying? Does your intake hurt that much?”

It was about to… Swerve swallowed a lump in his intake and forced his optics open… Only to see his owner’s interface panel still closed. He blinked, coolant in his eyes stinging and looked up. It wasn’t his owners interface panel that he had heard open, it was a bottle of lotion.

There was another click and suddenly the collar around minibot’s intake fell to the ground. Swerve was baffled and didn’t know what to do, especially when his owner pushed the bottle into his palms and got up.

”Rub it on yourself and clean here while I’m gone. Don’t do anything stupid.” She warned him and left through the balcony, making sure to lock the door behind her.

Swerve let out a breath he didn’t realise he had been holding and visibly relaxed. He was safe. Not for good, but safe for now. The minibot looked at the lotion in his hands and mindfully took a little drop of cyan coloured lotion that he spread to his intake.

The lotion was cool against his throbbing intake. The pain from earlier when she had thrown him against the wall had disappeared ages ago, but the collar squeezed his intake and caused bruising on it. Swerve would leave it be as long as possible before she would make him wear it again.

The metallurgist looked around the apartment, daring himself to get up and wander a little bit in peace, now that his owner wasn’t there following his every move.

The apartment was clean — pristine clean. There were no traces of broken table from last night, no energon stains, dust, nothing! What was he suppose to clean? The weirdest thing must have been however how there was nothing personal in whole apartment. No pictures, datapads or anything! It was like she had no personal life or history.

Swerve walked into the kitchen. He doubted he had permission to eat anything, but he could look, right? He pulled the fridge’s door open and was shocked by what he found. A couple cubes of energon and cube after cube of something else. Swerve had an idea of what it was, but he couldn’t be sure until he tried some.

Carefully, he lifted one lid off from a cube of colourful yellow liquid, dipped his finger in and brought it to his lips for a taste. Swerve coughed and quickly put the lid back on it’s place.

Engex, just like he thought and strong one. The metallurgist had some background info about different drinks and such, but this was no doubt black market engex, made by outcast mechs who hid their little factories from officers of law. It was famous for being cheap, but strong as highest grade.

Though it didn’t come without it’s dangers…

Swerve shook his helm and shut the fridge’s door. It wasn’t his business what his owner digested… The minibot wondered around the apartment, looking and searching for something to do or a way to escape perhaps. He knew it would be foolish to try to actually escape, but if he found a way and planned his escape carefully then he could have had a chance.

Sadly, the apartment was very minimalistic. Kitchen, living area, bedroom, balcony door and a another locked door between bedroom and balcony. Swerve tried to open it, only to get an _error_ so he didn’t bother with it anymore. Without the code he could do nothing, just like with the balcony.

In his defeat, Swerve took the most out from the situation and boldly moved to sit on the couch, only to falter and settle on the floor. He was so afraid of his master that he didn’t even dare to disobey or do anything that could set her off, even if she was not home. At least he could rest his head against the soft couch and that moment he felt a little better.

Maybe he could take a nap. He didn’t sleep that well thanks to earlier night’s nightmares and his owner’s violent outburst. Little in his mind, the minibot let his mind wonder into dreamlands.

Swerve didn’t actually dream, he was just wondering from darkness to light and back. Maybe it was stress or fear, but when he heard the tiniest click through his hazy dream he bolted upright. The balcony’s door creaked open and Swerve’s owner stepped inside with a box in her arms.

Swerve forced himself to smile, even if it came out as awkward. ”H- Hi, welcome back! H- How was your trip, good I hope!”

”Where’s your collar?” The purple con asked, ignoring Swerve’s attempts to start a conversation. The minibot’s smile dropped as he looked down and picked up his collar, obediently putting it back around his neck and clamping it shut.

The femme nodded, mumbling something incoherent under her breath and took the box to the kitchen. When she returned, she was carrying a small cube of energon which she brought to Swerve. ”Drink. Then you get to go to sleep.”

The metallurgist nodded and thankfully took the cube from his owner. Instead of gulping the energon down like he had done day before and at morning, he took mindful sips and his sweet time with it. The femme didn’t seem to mind it, but once he was done she silently ushered him into the berth room.

Swerve sighed as he crawled underneath the berth and curled over himself. Maybe he could have some peace this night? His wishes were short lived, just as were his dreams and nightmares again. Hours after midnight there was a loud crash that sent the minibot in such panic that he accidentally slammed the top of his helm against the berth above him.

Groaning and whimpering in pain, Swerve made his way out from under the berth and carefully made his way to the door. He pushed his audial receivers against the heavy door and tried to listen any noises from other room, but he only got handful of words here and there.

Was his owner with someone? He wasn’t sure and when Swerve opened the door and stepped out of the berth room, he felt like he made the biggest mistake in his life, the second being rising his hand against a mech higher than him. His owner was stumbling from side from side, walking between room while taking support from the wall.

”Fragging told you… You scrap for heads…” She grumbled before shattering the cube in her hand to the opposite wall and shouting, ”It was a suicide mission! You murderer!”

Swerve swallowed a lump in his intake. Even without ever seeing the effects of black market engex in flesh, he knew the tell-a-tale signs of the side effects the engex had. Nausea, momentary blindness, hallucinations, paranoia and finally after everything memory loss. Swerve’s purple owner wouldn’t probably remember anything that has happened tomorrow if she kept drinking as she was, but for now, being close to her was dangerous as frag.

The metallurgist moved to back up back into berth room, but when his pede hit the edge of the door with soft _thump_ he froze and his owner snapped her helm towards him. Swerve froze in horror and before he could even mutter an apology, the femme had jumped over the couch and ran to him.

”Minibot!? Are you a bomber!?” She shouted at Swerve’s face, anger and fury very evident on her voice and the minibot shook in fear. Wherever she was she wasn’t in reality at the moment. It was common practise during war times that quick and agile minibots would be used as suicide bombers as they could make it to the enemy territory without being detected, but Swerve would have never passes for one with his bulky frame.

Not that it mattered to her. With a single hand she lifted Swerve from the ground and threw him to the berth room’s wall. The minibot hit the wall painfully hard, a pained cry leaving his mouth as he fell to the ground. Next thing he knew, the door was shut and locked after him. Swerve whimpered and crawled his way back under the berth. For now, it was the only place he felt safe in whole universe.

He regretted stepping outside of the berth room without thinking the situation through… And now… Now Swerve had an idea what his life would turn out to be…

Next morning couldn’t have come any quicker. The white mech slowly and carefully made his way outside of the berth room and there his owner was again, sitting and holding her helm in her hands. Usually black market engex gave similar relaxing and intoxicating effects as any other engex, but some bad patches gave the side effects Swerve had witnessed last night and next day would be spent in processor pains and memory loss.

There was a stingy sour smell that made minibot’s tank twist in nausea and he noticed a large bowl next to his owner’s feet. He put two and two together with experience. At some point during the night cycle, she had purged her tanks empty from poisonous engex. Good part was that she wasn’t probably in tremendous pains or in sour mood, bad part was that she was probably on a bad mood.

When Swerve had been a helper in a bar, he was usually made do the jobs no one else wanted. Wipe people’s puke from floors on his hands and knees as overcharged mechs would spill and sometimes pour engex over him on purpose and laugh at his expense was the main job of his and as humiliating it was it kept him from becoming a plaything. Until the other day.

Doing what he knew best, Swerve approached the bowl, ready to pick it up and get rid of the waste inside it, but just as he was about to pick it up his owner snatched it from his reach. ”I’ll take care of it…” She grumbled as she got up and walked off to the kitchen. Swerve felt neither happy or sad. He felt hopeless.

Everything fell into a routine of some sorts after that. His owner would wake up before him and just sit and space out for bigger parts of the day, put him to berth and start drinking until she would fall into recharge middle of the night. Sometimes Swerve would wake up in middle of night to his owners awful retching as she emptied her engex filled tank.

Some days she locked Swerve outside of the berth room for her private time. The small mech couldn’t see what she did there but he could hear her groaning here and there and he had an idea what happened. At those points he was just glad he was on other side of the door, but for how long?

The constant fear of becoming killed or molested had the minibot on the edge and it took it’s toll on his mental health. Swerve would wake up on his own, get energon, sleep till night, get more energon then go to sleep again. He saw no real point of staying awake when all his owner did was neglected him most parts to the point he would even welcome some roughhousing and pain.

One day Swerve’s owner walked up to minibot while he was doing dishes. The white mech kept his gaze solemnly in hot bubble water, not daring to take his optics off from it or look at his owner.

”Are you healthy pet?”

The question came so out of blue that poor Swerve almost dropped a slippery cube in his chubby fingers. The panicky minibot quickly turned to look at his owner staring down at him without a hint of emotion visible in her field.

Swerve gulped and put on his biggest winner smiles. ”W- Why wouldn’t I be, ha ha, you take such a good care of me, feed me and I’m just overall happy!”

”Happy?” She inquired and the minibot had to fight against flinch. The very word sounded so foreign to him when heard from other people’s mouth. Like a lost memory… Swerve forced himself to smile as he nodded. ”Y- Yeah! This is me, happy as I can be, there is no place I rather be or belong to, ha ha!”

His owner kept staring at him and the minibot felt so painful to force himself to laugh so freely. He couldn’t remember when he had truly laughed in joy. Finally, the purple femme nodded and said the words Swerve dreaded to hear his whole life as a plaything.

”We’re going to Colosseum.”

 

Swerve shook in his armour. There he was, in V.I.P room meant for biggest bidders and gladiator owners, shaking so hard that his amour almost rattled against his protoform. He could feel mechs left and right, all big guys in status and size eyeing him up and down. Some gave him death glares like his breathing only was a insult towards them and some looked him with lust in their optics. Swerve wasn’t sure who he feared most. Then Overlord decided to appear and suddenly he knew who to fear the most.

”Oh, you have no idea how glad I am to see you!” The giant mech beamed and at first Swerve thought he was talking to his owner standing beside him, but when the blue mech kneeled before minibot to pinch his cheeks he realised he was talking about him.

”You’re the one that got away from me… Here to sell him for me? I knew you’d come over when you ran out of shanix.” Overlord laughed as he shot a grin at Swerve’s owner. She wasn’t happy, slapping mech’s hands off from Swerve and the minibot couldn’t have been anymore thankful.

”Frag off, I’m here to place a bet.” She grunted and pulled Swerve tight against her leg, much to minibot’s dismay. What was with bigger mechs and their possessive attitude?

”Oh? Interesting. Who are you placing your money on? We have Deathstrap going, Ironmine fighting and the veteran Goldfang.” Overlord intrigued with a nasty smile. Swerve shivered in fear. All those mechs sounded like big deals…! He couldn’t possibly fight against them so they would probably put him as chew toy. Mechs would bet how long Swerve would live through torture or how long the mech could keep Swerve alive through the torture… Either way, Swerve was doomed.

He was just about to give up on his brave shell and start crying on the spot when his owner surprised him. ”None of them. I’m placing my money on myself.”

Swerve’s optics snapped open behind his visor and he looked at his owner. She would fight? Sure, she was a warborn, but with what at state? Overlord seemed to think same as Swerve because he grinned and rose to his full height. ”Oh? What did you think of betting on? If I remember correctly, you’re poor as rustrat.”

Swerve couldn’t see his owners face through her face guard, but he could sense in her field how she was agitated and angry. ”You don’t take credit, do you?” She inquired and Overlord smirked. ”None. You bet what you can with and that’s it.”

Swerve hoped that it would be it, that her owner would let things go and just take him back to her apartment and have him clean and sleep like usually, but no, she wouldn’t let it go.

”Then I’m placing him as my bet.” She said as she laid her hand over Swerve’s shoulder plate and he froze in horror and took a double look at his owner. She was completely serious. Overlord grinned harder. ”Are you sure? Playthings come with ease these days. He won’t be worth much for me.”

”I see how you look at him…!” She all but hissed at his face. ”You want him so he’s worth something for you. I’m betting him. 100 000 shanix if I win against your toughest gladiator and if I loose he’s yours.”

”Fight until the death?” Overlord proposed. Swerve’s owner nodded. ”Until the death.”

”Deal!” Overlord laughed and shook hands with Swerve’s owner. Swerve watched in fear and horror how they exchanged their credit informations and next thing he knew, he was pulled aside by pretty femmes that took care of him, asking if he wanted something to drink or eat. Not that he could eat or anything, he just walked with them until he was on the giant glass wall that gave huge view on the stadium.

Swerve gulped as he took a seat on the tiny seat offered to him by lovely mech and he felt himself rattle again in stress. If his owner lost she would not only loose her life but loose him! Swerve didn’t know which he cared more, that his master put his and her lives at stake or that they could both die depending on the results of this fight!

There was a loud cheer as next champion gladiators were made public. Rigorkill and Swerve’s owner. They pronounced her name, but Swerve couldn’t hear it over the noises his spark made in horror.

He watched as his owner and a mech just as big as her took the podium and he shivered in fear at the sight, silently hoping his owner would come victorious. All that hoped died before him as Overlord took a seat next to him. He grinned down at Swerve. ”Nervous?”

Swerve opened his mouth to speak, but wisely close it. Overlord laughed. ”You should be! Rigorkill hasn’t lost a single battle since I found him and he’s always thirsty for energon…!”

Swerve gulped and next thing he knew the audience outside the V.I.P room cheered as the match started.

The minibot watched in horror how Rigorkill went straight after his owner, throwing punches at her that could easily take off a bot’s or con’s helm, but Swerve’s owner dodged each punch and returned the punches with her own jabs but he dodged them also.

Swerve watched how both tried to go for the quick kill, but neither could land a blow so they switched strategies. Rigorkill tried to throw a punch at her face, but she dodged quickly to the right and punched him to his abdomen.

Rigorkill recoiled and grabbed hold of her arm still lodged in his abdomen and twisted, horrifying crunch sound leaving from the purple femme’s arm. Swerve’s owner groaned in pain and quickly tore her claws through mech’s face, being the first one to draw energon.

Rigorkill howled in pain, backing up and holding his bleeding face. The audience cheered at the sight of blood and Swerve felt sick how people could enjoy this. The purple femme took hold of his arms and pulled and Swerve felt like retching at the sight of his owner trying to rip opponent’s arms off, but failing as Rigorkill recovered and slammed his bloody face into femme’s face.

Swerve’s owner recoiled, now holding her own face as her mask cracked and fell onto ground with a sad thud. That’s where her downfall started. She wouldn’t let her face be seen, keeping hand over her lower face and with her other arm twisted she was a standing open target to Rigorkill to toy with. The crow was going wild as the battle went on and Swerve watched with cold energon in his cables how his owner took a punch after another from her opponent.

She was barely even fighting anymore, rather taking hits and blows than giving them. It felt to Swerve like she had given up the moment her face was was revealed. Why wasn’t she fighting anymore? A large hand wrapped around the minibot’s body and suddenly Swerve rose into air and found himself sitting over Overlord’s lap.

Poor minibot flinched and tried not to twist, but then Overlord laid his hands over Swerve’s chubby thighs and pulled them apart. Swerve twisted around the best he could and shot the warborn panicked look. ”Wh- what!? Why!? The match is still going on!”

That didn’t stop Overlord’s advantages as he raked his fingers through Swerve’s armour’s seams. ”You’re already as good as mine…!”

The distressed Swerve tried to look help from other V.I.P area’s mechs and femmes, but everyone ignored him, completely oblivious on purpose to Overlord’s claiming.

”I knew your master wouldn’t fight with her face out for everyone to see…! That’s what I told Rigorkill and he did just as I instructed him to do…!” He purred as he twisted tip of his servo between Swerve’s legs to his interface panels. Swerve whimpered out loud and tried to move bigger mech’s hands away but he was too weak to fight against warborn warrior.

”I certainly hope you’re as tiny down there as you look… I do love it when you playthings bleed when I frag you raw…!” Overlord rubbed Swerve panel harder and Swerve whimpered, pleasure building slowly in his processor, but even greater shame rose behind it. He couldn’t let this happen, please someone, anyone, save him…!

He forced his gaze to the stadium and shame and embarrassment washed over him at the sight before him. The whole audience had a good look at Swerve being molested from jumbo screen and so did his owner. The femme stared at the image of Swerve’s mouth gaping as Overlord’s servos rubbed between his legs and suddenly something clicked in place. She let her hand fall from her face and she went offensive, attacking and returning everything Rigorkill gave her.

She punched him, tore her claws over his protective armour as she aimed for the cables beneath and even went as far as using her twisted arm, which Rigorkill grabbed with her next sloppy move and tore off from her body!

The audience went wild as purple femme dropped onto her knees, holding her bleeding shoulder where her arm had been and Overlord’s boisterous laughter filled V.I.P room. ”I knew she was rigid thanks to cheap slag she drinks but I didn’t know she would loose her nerve over a plaything!”

Swerve whimpered as Rigorkill threw his owner’s arm to the side like it was a piece of bad energon and moved closer, kill in his mind. He clenched his fists together and brought them over his head, ready to bash purple femme’s head inside out before all the onlookers and Swerve felt his spark stop for whole minute when gladiator’s fists fell down…

He never got to hit minibot’s owner. Before he could, she caught his fist with her still attached arm. The audience went wild yet again as the old gladiator missed his kill shot because Swerve’s owner willingly took a hit with her only good arm. There was a blink as the mech moved to snap her neck and another as she impaled her opponent’s abdomen with her claws.

Time felt like it had stopped and slowly, too slowly, Rigorkill’s arms fell to his sides and he slumped into the ground. The audience cheered and winner was clear. Swerve couldn’t believe his optics. His owner had won. He wouldn’t be raped and killed by the monster holding him captive at the moment.

Swerve felt especially thankful and happy when he saw his owner look at the V.I.P room’s direction where he was being held and draw her engex painted claws over het intake. Overlord seemed to take a hint as he pushed Swerve off from his lap and on the ground.

”Tch, what a shame. It appears you get to wait for my spike for another day plaything.” The bigger mech grunted as he left the room. He waved his hand at the smaller femmes serving other bidders. ”Clean him up and prepare winner’s credits. I must tend my needs.”

Swerve shivered as he watched Overlord disappear but not before yanking and taking a server with him by force. The pretty little femme looked like she had just been thrown into lion’s den. She looked everywhere for help, only to be ignored by others. No doubt, no one wanted to take her place by Overlord’s side…

The metallurgist looked from side to side. Everyone were ignoring him. Maybe he could escape? It was worth a shot. Swerve got up on his feet and ran to elevator. He pushed the ground floor button repeatedly, almost breaking the button for sure. It felt like forever for doors to shut and floor numbers to flash over the said door.

Swerve’s spark shook in his chassis, but he wouldn’t let it stop him. He watched numbers flash before his optics before they finally moved to ground floor and doors to freedom opened before him. Or so he thought.

Before him stood his owner, bloody and scattered, holding her still energon spurting shoulder with her intact hand. Swerve’s mouth fell open in horror and without his realisation he smiled. ”Master! You’re alright!” Swerve moved closer and to his utter horror he found himself hugging his owner.

The femme must have been just as surprised as he was because she just stared at him, while Swerve blabbered his mouth off by how scared and worried he was. Maybe it was a finally realised way to protect himself? Either way, as long as his owner didn’t know that he had tried to escape then he would be okay.

Finally, he pulled away from the hug and she allowed it. ”A- are you okay?”

”No… We need to go.” She grunted and motioned to the side and Swerve followed her gaze until it landed on another Warborn. The one and only Tarn stood there, waiting them. ”Had enough? Wanna get patched?”

”Lead the way.”


End file.
